List of My Little Pony (2010 TV Series) episodes
There's a List of My Little Pony (2010 TV Series) episodes on Discovery Family from October 23, 2010 to November 2, 2019. Season 1 (2010-2011) #Friendship Is Magic October 23, 2010 #The Ticket Master October 30, 2010 #Applebuck Season November 6, 2010 #Griffon the Brush Off November 13, 2010 #Boast Busters November 20, 2010 #Dragonshy November 27, 2010 #Look Before You Sleep December 4, 2010 #Bridle Gossip December 11, 2010 #Swarm of the Century December 18, 2010 #Winter Wrap Up December 25, 2010 #Call of the Cutie January 29, 2011 #Fall Weather Friends February 5, 2011 #Suited for Success February 12, 2011 #Feeling Pinkie Keen February 19, 2011 #Sonic Rainboom February 26, 2011 #Stare Master March 5, 2011 #The Show Stoppers March 12, 2011 #A Dog and Pony Show March 19, 2011 #Green Isn't Your Color March 26, 2011 #Over a Barrel April 2, 2011 #A Bird in the Hoof April 9, 2011 #The Cutie Mark Chronicles April 16, 2011 #Owl's Well That Ends Well April 23, 2011 #Party of One April 30, 2011 #The Best Night Ever May 7, 2011 #Evolution of the Scenes May 14, 2011 Season 2 (2011-2012) #27 The Return of Harmony September 24, 2011 #28 Lesson Zero October 15, 2011 #29 Luna Eclipsed October 22, 2011 #30 Sisterhooves Social November 5, 2011 #31 The Cutie Pox November 12, 2011 #32 May the Best Pet Win November 19, 2011 #33 The Mysterious Mare Do Well November 26, 2011 #34 Sweet and Elite December 3, 2011 #35 Secret of My Excess December 10, 2011 #36 Hearth's Warming Eve December 17, 2011 #37 Family Appreciation Day January 7, 2012 #38 Baby Cakes January 14, 2012 #39 The Last Roundup January 21, 2012 #40 The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 January 28, 2012 #41 Read it and Weep February 4, 2012 #42 Hearts and Hooves Day February 11, 2012 #43 A Friend in Deed February 18, 2012 #44 Putting Your Hoof Down March 3, 2012 #45 It's About Time March 10, 2012 #46 Dragon Quest March 17, 2012 #47 Hurricane Fluttershy March 24, 2012 #48 Ponyville Confidential March 31, 2012 #49 MMMystery on the Friendship Express April 7, 2012 #50 There's a Pony for That April 14, 2012 #51 A Canterlot Wedding April 21, 2012 #52 The Making of My Little Pony April 28, 2012 Season 3 (2012-2013) #53 The Crystal Empire November 10, 2012 #54 Too Many Pinkie Pies November 17, 2012 #55 One Bad Apple November 24, 2012 #56 Magic Duel December 1, 2012 #57 Sleepless in Ponyville December 8, 2012 #58 Wonderbolts Academy December 15, 2012 #59 Apple Family Reunion December 22, 2012 #60 Spike At Your Service December 29, 2012 #61 Keep Calm and Flutter On January 19, 2013 #62 Just for Sidekicks January 26, 2013 #63 Games Ponies Play February 9, 2013 #64 Magical Mystery Cure February 16, 2013 #65 A Brony Tale June 15, 2013 #66 My Little Pony Equestria Girls September 1, 2013 Season 4 (2013-2014) #67 Princess Twilight Sparkle November 23, 2013 #68 Castle Maneia November 30, 2013 #69 Daring Don't December 7, 2013 #70 Flight to the Finish December 14, 2013 #71 Power Ponies December 21, 2013 #72 Bats December 28, 2013 #73 Rarity Takes Manehatten January 4, 2014 #74 Pinkie Apple Pie January 11, 2014 #75 Rainbow Falls January 18, 2014 #76 Three's a Crowd January 25, 2014 #77 Pinkie Pride February 1, 2014 #78 Simple Ways February 8, 2014 #79 Filli Vanilli February 15, 2014 #80 Twilight Time February 22, 2014 #81 It Ain't Easy Being Breezies March 1, 2014 #82 Somepony to Watch Over Me March 8, 2014 #83 Maud Pie March 15, 2014 #84 For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils March 22, 2014 #85 Leap of Faith March 29, 2014 #86 Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3 April 5, 2014 #87 Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans April 12, 2014 #88 Trade Ya! April 19, 2014 #89 Inspiration Manifestation April 26, 2014 #90 Equestria Games May 3, 2014 #91 Twilight's Kingdom May 10, 2014 #92 Summertime Comic Con Panel Live June 21, 2014 #93 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks October 17, 2014 #94 Yule Log November 29, 2014 Season 5 (2015) #095 The Cutie Map April 4, 2015 #096 Castle Sweet Castle April 11, 2015 #097 Bloom and Gloom April 18, 2015 #098 Tanks for the Memories April 25, 2015 #099 Applaoosa's Most Wanted May 2, 2015 #100 Make New Friends But Keep Discord May 16, 2015 #101 The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone May 23, 2015 #102 Slice of Life June 13, 2015 #103 Princess Spike June 20, 2015 #104 Party Pooped June 27, 2015 #105 Amending Fences July 4, 2015 #106 Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? July 11, 2015 #107 Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique August 15, 2015 #108 Canterlot Boutique September 5, 2015 #109 Rarity Investigates! September 12, 2015 #110 Made in Manehatten September 19, 2015 #111 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games September 26, 2015 #112 Brotherhooves Social October 3, 2015 #113 Crusaders of the Lost Mark October 10, 2015 #114 The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows October 17, 2015 #115 Hearthbreakers October 24, 2015 #116 Scare Master October 31, 2015 #117 What About Discord? November 7, 2015 #118 The Hooffields and McColts November 14, 2015 #119 The Mane Attraction November 21, 2015 #120 The Cutie Remark November 28, 2015 Season 6 (2016) #121 The Crystalling March 26, 2016 #122 The Gift of the Maud Pie April 2, 2016 #123 On Your Marks April 9, 2016 #124 Gauntlet of Fire April 16, 2016 #125 No Second Prances April 30, 2016 #126 Newbie Dash May 7, 2016 #127 A Hearth's Warming Tail May 14, 2016 #128 The Saddle Row Review May 21, 2016 #129 Applejack's Day Off May 28, 2016 #130 Flutter Brutter June 4, 2016 #131 Spice Up Your Life June 11, 2016 #132 Stranger Than Fan Fiction July 30, 2016 #133 The Cart Before the Ponies August 6, 2016 #134 28 Pranks Later August 13, 2016 #135 The Times They Are A Changeling August 20, 2016 #136 Dungeons and Discords August 27, 2016 #137 Buckball Season September 3, 2016 #138 The Fault In Our Cutie Marks September 10, 2016 #139 Viva Las Pegasus September 17, 2016 #140 Every Little Thing She Does September 24, 2016 #141 Pony Point of View October 1, 2016 #142 Where the Apple Lies October 8, 2016 #143 Top Bolt October 15, 2016 #144 The Heartfelt Scrapbook October 22, 2016 #145 To Where and Back Again October 29, 2016 #146 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree November 5, 2016 Season 7 (2017-2018) #147 Celestial Advice April 15, 2017 #148 All Bottled Up April 22, 2017 #149 A Flurry of Emotions April 29, 2017 #150 Rock Solid Friendship May 6, 2017 #151 Fluttershy Leans In May 13, 2017 #152 Forever Filly May 20, 2017 #153 Parental Glideance May 27, 2017 #154 Hard to Say Anything June 3, 2017 #155 Honest Apple June 10, 2017 #156 A Royal Problem June 17, 2017 #157 Not Asking For Trouble June 24, 2017 #158 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High July 1, 2017 #159 Discordant Harmony July 8, 2017 #160 The Perfect Pear August 5, 2017 #161 Fame and Misfortune August 12, 2017 #162 Triple Threat August 19, 2017 #163 Campfire Tales August 26, 2017 #164 To Change a Changeling September 2, 2017 #165 Daring Done? September 9, 2017 #166 It Isn't the Mane Thing About You September 16, 2017 #167 A Health of Information September 23, 2017 #168 Marks and Recreation September 30, 2017 #169 My Little Pony: The Movie October 7, 2017 #170 Once Upon a Zeppelin October 14, 2017 #171 Secrets and Pies October 21, 2017 #172 Uncommon Bond October 28, 2017 #173 Shadow Play November 4, 2017 #174 Choose Your Own Better Together Ending March 17, 2018 Season 8 (2018) #175 School Daze March 24, 2018 #176 The Maud Couple March 31, 2018 #177 Fake It Til You Make It April 7, 2018 #178 Grannies Gone Wild April 14, 2018 #179 Surf and/or Turf April 21, 2018 #180 Horse Play April 28, 2018 #181 The Parent Map May 5, 2018 #182 Non Compete Clause May 12, 2018 #183 The Breakup Breakdown May 19, 2018 #184 Molt Down May 26, 2018 #185 Marks for Effort June 2, 2018 #186 The Mean 6 June 9, 2018 #187 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Forgotten Friendship July 28, 2018 #188 A Matter of Principals August 4, 2018 #189 The Hearth's Warming Club August 11, 2018 #190 Friendship University August 18, 2018 #191 The End In Friend August 25, 2018 #192 Yakity Sax September 1, 2018 #193 Road to Friendship September 8, 2018 #194 The Washouts September 15, 2018 #195 A Rockhoof and a Hard Place September 22, 2018 #196 What Lies Beneath September 29, 2018 #197 Sounds of Silence October 6, 2018 #198 Father Knows Beast October 13, 2018 #199 School Raze October 20, 2018 #200 The Best Gift Ever October 27, 2018 Season 9 (2019) #201 Spring Breakdown March 30, 2019 #202 The Beginning of the End April 6, 2019 #203 Uprooted April 13, 2019 #204 Sparkle's Seven April 20, 2019 #205 The Point of No Return April 27, 2019 #206 Common Ground May 4, 2019 #207 She's All Yak May 11, 2019 #208 Frenemies May 18, 2019 #209 Sweet and Smoky May 25, 2019 #210 Going to Seed June 1, 2019 #211 Student Counsel June 8, 2019 #212 The Last Crusade June 15, 2019 #213 Between Dark and Dawn June 22, 2019 #214 Rainbow Backstage Roadtrip Pass July 27, 2019 #215 The Last Laugh August 3, 2019 #216 2, 4, 6, Greaaat August 10, 2019 #217 A Trivial Pursuit August 17, 2019 #218 The Summer Sun Setback August 24, 2019 #219 She Talks to Angel August 31, 2019 #220 Dragon Dropped September 7, 2019 #221 A Horse Shoe In September 14, 2019 #222 Daring Doubt September 21, 2019 #223 Growing Up Is Hard to Do September 28, 2019 #224 The Big Mac Question October 5, 2019 #225 Decade Ending of the Last Problem October 12, 2019 #226 Holidays Unwrapped November 2, 2019 References